As the Snow Fell
by It'sAllGooeyAndSticky
Summary: Kenny McCormick has always been the poorest and loneliest kid. But on a snowy night, that all changes.  Inspired by MoonPhaerie


Author's Note:

This is my first fanfic. I was inspired by MoonPhaerie to do this pairing, and I thought why not try it out. Please read and review if you have time. If by any chance, you absolutely do not like the Cartman/Kenny pairing, then don't read this. If by any chance you just have to be mean with your review, then by all means do so. Just be warned. I'll find you. Kidding. No I won't. I don't really care. But try not to be too harsh. If there are pairings that you would like to se me do with my style of writing, or if there are suggestions that you may have for a plot, feel free to let me know. Jet

DISCLAIMER:

The author of this story does not own any of the cartoon characters mentioned. They exclusively belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. This story contains strong language, sexually explicit content, and anti-semitic/racial slurs. The author does not encourage offensive comments, and neither does this web psite. If you do not like this type of material, please exit now.

As the Snow Fell

Cartman

My head was somewhere else. I don't know why the hell I was even here right now. I felt so fucking sick, and depressed, and I just wanted to go home. I managed to act like I cared through the whole school day, but I didn't think I could pull it off much longer. I hated being here when I didn't want to be.

My mom had told me, when I started going to Middle Park high, that I needed to socialize with people my own age. She said she wanted me to be on an athletic team of some kind. Gawl! All that jock shit wasn't me! I wanted to come home, and be in my familiar place with people I already knew. I hated unfamiliar people, especially if they turned out to be hippies afterward. I… hated… hippies! They screw you over, and fuck you up! I hate Muslims, and fucking faggy Jew rats! They all have some kind of conspiracy together, to get us all when we're sleeping. That's why, Obama won presidency. No joke, you guys. Seriously, that's why. Because they wanna get us in our beds. And if you're not careful, … … they'll getcha. Really. They will. There were so many reasons why South Park itself wasn't a bad town. First off, it was small. Small and safe, and familiar. You know everyone like the back of your fucking hand.

There's Kyle Broflovski's family. It's easy to deal with them, because they're the only Jews I know. So, it's okay. Kyle's mom's really a bitch, but you can deal with it when need be. His dad's okay when it comes to advise on screwing your opponent over. He's a law person. Into all that savvy law crap and throwing people in jail.

There's the Marshes. Shelly Marsh just left for college, but she used to be a real bitch. Of course, because of my own attitudes, I never once insulted her to her face. To hell if that bitch ever laid a hand on me. I'd be all like: "Ay! Bitch! You… go… cook me a meal… or something! Make yourself useful and… make me pie! Bitch!" Kick her squar in the nuts! That's what I'd do. Anyway, Stan's a pussy. He always lets himself be whipped around by his mom, and by Kyle. I bet he gives it to Kyle up the ass. Serious, I think they're both gay. Stan dumped his bitch like in sixth grade. Something about catching her making out with Craig. But I don't know. As far as friends, he's an okay guy. His dad's the geologist in town, and smart with the planets and stars, and shit. I think. Either that, or animals. Anyway, his mom's always sitting there, in the background. Not really doing much. So, that family won't harm anyone.

Then, there's the stotches. They are the only family I feel if I ever needed to get to a safe house when Obama let black people take over the world, I would go straight to them. We were waiting for McCain to win, but the vote was rigged, and we got fucked. Like Kyle the first time he and Stan butt fucked each other. Seriously, I might be on to something. I swear those two were together.

And then, there's Kenny.

The point with all my descriptions, is that there's familiarity in this town. Big word, right? I am maturing nicely. More than all my other friends. But at least this time I'm not going online and trying to find more mature friends. I kinda got fucked on that one once.

Anyway, now that middle Park and South Park are one high school, and it's all the way in Middle Park County, I have to get along with other fucking fags who don't know anything. Because being the great smart handsome dude that I is, I know way more.

"You are so not here today, Cartman." said a voice. It was one of my hockey team mates. "It's over. You can leave."

"The fuck?" I gasped. "Really? I can go? Sweet!"

Stan

I heard a pair of feet as I walked out of the locker rooms after football practice. I saw a figure walking the opposite way. I ran up to him, and spotted Cartman walking along.

"Hey, are you gonna wait for me and the guys?" I asked reaching out and laying a hand on his arm. He stood at a good six four, and I only stood at six feet.

"Who says I wanna put up with your Jew girlfriend and that poor shithead Kinny, anyway?" he asked. "You guys have money. You can take the bus. Kinny will pay for you."

"Fuck off, man." I said sighing. "You know we missed the bus, and you know we don't have a good bus system." I muttered sighing.

"You guys have to beg for the car ride home." he said sighing. "I feel needy. I'm not in the mood to just go and hand out free car rides." he said smiling.

"Fuck off, Cartman. I'll go get the guys, and you wait for us in the lot."

"Stanley, do you really think I'm gonna wait for you bastards?" he asked.

We both walked our separate ways. He'd meet us in the lot in ten minutes. That was just him. He couldn't say sure, and be done with it. He had to make hell out of every situation that presented himself. Why do we all still hang out?

We started out in pree-school. For some reason, the four of us hung out ever since. We all hated Cartman, and he hated us, so there should be no reason why we should all hang out with that selfish butt munch. But we did. And we do. And we probably always will. He ripped on Kyle and Kenny, for obvious reasons. He just didn't have anything else to do with his life.

It was funny how some things never change. And yet, others do. Like right off the bat, I could tell you a lot that's changed about us. It's not just that Garrison managed to follow us all the way to highschool, either. Let's start with me.

I was now the star quarter back of the football team, and single. I hated that, because people expected me to be dating the captain of the cheerleader team, or something. It was Porscha, the leader of the Raisins girls way back when. Of course, that restaurant had gotten turned into a new Village In. It was going to be closed down for good, and the Goth Kids were so upset about it, they protested. So, Raisins got turned into a Village In. Well, it created the same jobs. Anyway, that was not the point.

People expect me to be dating, and everything. But I really didn't feel that was my thing. I didn't want to be grown so fast. Maybe it was that or the familiarity of Cartman, Kyle and Kenny. For instance, we were seniors in high school, and we still had game night every Wednesdays at Kyle's place. On every last Friday of the Month, we still went to see the worst movie playing, and mocked it thoroughly. Every Tuesday night, we all went to Cartmans for dinner. Sometimes it was more than that. Anyway, back to the changes.

Eric Cartman. … When you think of him, you think of a racist, anti-Semitic, uncaring, selfish, bastard. But actually, that's sort of changed. After the whole thing with his father, and Scot, he really fucking mellowed out. He does rip on you for the little things, but hey. We can't all change like _that. He out grew his fat, and is now actually quite good looking. Gross! Me, saying Cartman's good looking? Fuck! He is broad, and has a lot of muscle, but not so much. The thing is, he looks way better now, than he looked middle school, or elementary.

Kyle still needs to learn to control his temper. It's funny, but for as long as I can remember, I've been careful to keep an eye on him so he doesn't let his over powering temper get the best of him. He's got skills when it comes to ripping someone a new asshole verbally, but when it comes to fighting? He's still at five foot three. Kyle is a tiny Jew. And secretly, though he doesn't even know, I've been guarding him. He's _my, tiny Jew. Hopefully, someday. But not now. Jocks weren't gay. … He still applied himself in school as much as ever. Still had a rocking four point grade point average.

I hate to do this, but this part of my story telling is going to sound gay, and lame. I'm going to sound like a mother. But who doesn't feel like a mother when they're around Kenny McCormick. He's the only guy in school who has his style of handling things, and the poorest and most mistreated kid ever. He's the smartest kid in our little gang when it comes to Sex, and drugs. He gets decent grades. Because he still applies himself. He's still trying to get an education. Trying to get out of his life situation and into better snugger shoes that fit him. He still wears that orange coat that he just never seems to grow into. The hood is still too big, and covers part of his mouth. Okay, all of his mouth, now, for some reason. The thing is, when it comes to Kenny, every mother in south Park worries. They all know him by name, and know that he isn't exactly spoiled at home. They make sure to feed him, or take him in out of the cold when he gets caught trying to sleep in a parking lot, or in the school playground. How the hell he doesn't get scared shitless, is beyond me. Kenny is good to go to, when you need to talk to someone and just need them to listen. He'll either give you his opinion, or just sit and listen to you bitch. He's really good at analyzing situations and reading people's moods. He's quiet, too. At least he hasn't changed.

Out of all of us, Cartman has a car. His mom spoiled him silly, and he had a driver's license at sixteen. I don't really want a car, because that means I'd have to get a job. Mom and dad don't have enough for me to just get a car and not have to work for it myself. Shelly's away at college, and she has to pay for it, and take out loans and stuff. Kyle? His mom's too scared that he'll run away. She's really over protective of him. So, he can't get a car either. And his dad just backs her up on whatever she says, because no one wants to see the poor woman mad. I think we all know why, Kenny can't get a car. So, the guy just tags along with us. I couldn't help feeling so angry, and hoping none of this would ever change. I truly did love all those guys. Especially, my day walking ginger Jew. My tiny… thin… frail… sweet, Jew.

"Kyle!" I yelled as I spotted him at his locker. "Larder is waiting for us in the parking lot."

"Yeah? And he just texted me and said Kenny's already over there."

"Hey fellas!" shouted a gleeful voice.

"Hey, butter ball." I said smiling.

"Hey, you guys catching a ride with Eric?" he asked.

"Yeah. Come on, I think he has room." Kyle said smiling. "If not, you can just high jack that son of a bitch."

We all walked out into the parking lot, and headed straight for the little red sun fire. It wasn't missable. If that makes sense.

"Shotgun!" Kenny called as he stood with his hand on the door handle of the car.

"Then get in, you poor bum!" Cartman shouted angrily. "You waited for like five minutes 'til Stan and his girlfriend got here."

If Cartman only new how much I wished his statement was true.

"Shut up, you great big fuck!" shouted Kyle angrily.

"He's not worth it, man." I said softly as Butters climbed sneakily into the car. Kyle and I followed suit.

"Butters!" Cartman gasped. "The hell? Who told you you could get a ride?"

"Come on, Eric! It's raining a little, and I can't wait for the bus. I'm gonna get grounded, man."

"Say it." Cartman said smiling evilly at him.

"Hi, I'm butters. My friends rip on me because I like to play Hello Kitty Island Adventure." Butters said hiding his face. "Seriously, I'm so over that. Besides. …"

"Really?" Cartman asked. "Is that all you have to say?"

Cartman couldn't refuse to give us rides. He actually cared, deep… deep… way… down.

"And you, Kinny, you homeless fuck. Next time get into the car instead of waiting around to call shotgun."

Kenny mumbled something that was lost in the folds of his hood. I felt Kyle jerk and shiver beside me, and he began to scream out.

"Eeeeeww! Kenny, you're gross!" he shouted.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Kyle yelled going crazy and yelling at the top of his lungs as Cartman pulled out of the lot.

I grabbed Kyle around the shoulders. I pulled him into my arms and covered his ears securely. The boy still pressed into me as if trying to block out all sound.

"He said he'll give up shotgun if you blow him for it." Cartman said quietly. See? Even he didn't wanna scar my Jew.

"It's over." I said pushing him off me. "Okay?"

"I don't understand this. This is why," Cartman said sighing. "Cal's mom shouldn't have sheltered him. Since I can remember, he shrieks at any sexual content when you and I talk, Ken. Or when Stan says something remotely sexual."

"Fuck you, fag!" shouted Kyle.

"I'm just sayin', Cal. Your mom shouldn't have sheltered her little princess so much."

"I'm _not a fucking princess, you fucking cock sucker!" Kyle yelled.

"Now, Kyle, that's not n-nice." Butters muttered.

"I don't know why we hang out with him!" Kyle whined angrily. "I've been saying it for years!"

"Where to, you fucks? My place? Okay. My place it is." Cartman said without waiting for a reply.

He had lost his whiny little voice that he carried when he was little. He sounded just like Thorn, the Goth Kid. Every one ripped on him for that. He sounded just like Thorn, only with more cheer in his voice. Thorn, just had no hope.

Kenny

Butters slumped against the door of the car and fell asleep on the way home. Cartman had turned off the music, and it was silent. I saw tears falling down Kyle's face after what Cartman had said, and Stan wrapped him up in a hug. They both fell asleep like that, and I hoped for their sake Cartman didn't look over at them. And if he did, I hoped he'd stay quiet. But who am I kidding. This was Cartman, for fuck's sake. I glanced at him, and saw a look of complete concentration on his face. He was probably trying really hard to figure out which street he was supposed to turn on.

It was a nice silence between us, and I felt something was wrong. Cartman was way too quiet. Even for him. Usually about this time, he'd try to wake up his slumbering passengers.

"You okay, Cartman?" I asked through my coat.

"Yeah." he said bitterly. "Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" I asked. "What? You can't manage to get laid?" I asked.

I thought he'd flair up at my comment, but he smiled weakly. "You could say that." he said smiling.

"Hey, come on. Talk to me." I said simply. "Would you feel better if I … took off my hood?"

"No. Kinny, please. I'm fine, okay?" he said simply.

"You know, the girls find that irresistible." I said smiling into my jacket. "When I take off my hood."

"Sure, if you like hood hair." he said bitterly. "You could at least carry a hair brush with you when you go places."

It was just Cartman. His bullshit could never get to me. First off, being anywhere else in the world was better than being at my house. Second, Cartman was not really ripping on us because he doesn't like us. He just had some shit of his own. I felt him turn, and we got to Butterses place. I reached back and tapped the boy's thin thigh.

"Aw gee." he mumbled. "I better hurry, before I get grounded. Hamburgers! My belt's stuck! Fuck! Sorry." he said gasping.

"Thank you, Eric." he said as he climbed down.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later, Butters." Cartman said through the rolled down window as Butters closed the door. "Bye."

We waited until he got inside. Cartman pulled his window shut, and we drove to his place. It wasn't far. He blasted the radio full, and the two in the back woke up.

"You fag, Cartman!" Kyle shouted as the engine turned off.

"Stan, carry your girlfriend into my house, and lay her down. She's still tired."

"Fuck off!" Kyle yelled punching the back of his seat.

The door to the house opened, and Leanne came walking out. She opened my door, reached into me, and undid my seat belt.

"Howdie boys!" she said kissing my hooded cheek. "How was school today?" she asked.

"Fine." we all said as we all climbed out.

The sound of three car doors slammed as we all walked back into the house. The sky looked bad, and it looked like it was going to rain harder.

"I got Kentucky Fried Chicken." she said smiling.

"Fuck yeah!" Cartman yelled punching the air.

"Really? You're not lying?" I asked. "If you fuck with me about this, I'll cry."

"What did he say, boys?" she asked looking at Stan.

"He said if you fuck with him about that he'll cry." Kyle said smartly. "Don't say you got food unless you got food."

Kyle

We walked into the kitchen, and sat ourselves around the table. Leanne had really gotten food. She got enough to feed the town six times. Yet, in between me, Cartman, Kenny and Stan, we finished more than half of the food. I couldn't help watching Kenny as we all sat there eating. He worried me a lot. Kenny was the type of guy who didn't ask for much, but would do anything to have something. He wouldn't straight up ask you for money, but would do whatever you asked him for a couple bucks. He blew guys, fucked girls, fucked guys. He did anything he could to have at least a ten in his pocket. He really just wanted to stay alive and do his part. I loved how mom and the rest of the folks treated him like a son. I hoped it made a little bit of a bright spot in his dull cloud.

"More lemonade, or pop, Kenny dear?" Leanne asked beside him.

"Lemonade, please, Ms. Cartman." he said smiling politely at her.

Cartman

Soon, they all finished eating and started clearing their plates. Kenny came up to me while they were all distracted.

"Are you sure you're okay? You hardly ate. Even for you." he said gently.

"I'm good." I said looking away from those cerulean pools of light.

"Okay." he muttered. "Let me know."

"Where you headed, Kenny?" asked Stan as they all left.

The voices trailed off as the door closed and they walked off. My eyes felt hot, and I felt a knot form in my throat.

"If you just told him." my mom said softly. "I'm sure he'd understand, poopsy!" she cooed.

"No, mom!" I moaned sadly. "He will never understand. Hell, _I don't even understand!" I sobbed.

"Eric, sweetie, you need to get past this, and just tell him." she said sighing. "Tell Kenny the truth. I'm sure he'll react nicely."

"Fuck that bullshit!" I yelled standing up. "Mom, I could care less if he reacts or not! I just don't wanna get hurt when I tell him, and he tells me no! Mom, have _you ever been told no?" I asked in a whisper. "It… fucking… _hurts!" I yelled.

"I know, poopsykins. But you have to tell him, before you kill yourself over this. It's just not worth it. Who knows. Maybe, he feels the same way about you, too."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore." I said through tears. "Just thinking about it makes me wanna shoot myself. I didn't hear what he said to Stan! I don't know where he'll be tonight! Mom, he isn't safe. What if he doesn't have a place to sleep?"

"He said he was staying with Garrison."

"Garrison? Mom, you should've told him to stay here!" I yelled banging the coffee table. "Mom!" I moaned.

"Sorry, hon'. I didn't know." she said softly.

"Didn't know? Mom!" I moaned. "Garrison? He'll probably ask Kinny to blow him. Or he, Slave and Kinny will have a fucking threesome!" I sobbed.

Kenny

It had been three weeks since that night with the chicken, and I was walking into my room. My mom and dad were at it again. Yelling at each other, as usual.

"You're gonna upset the boy, Stuart!" she yelled. "Fuck you!"

"You fucking slut!" he yelled.

"Kenny, you better get some damn good grades! You don't wanna end up living like this! Your dead beat father ain't got shit to show for himself."

"Fuck you guys." I muttered walking out.

I walked for a long time. I walked around True Value's parking lot through the snow. It was still snowing here. I finally decided to go try and break into the school to sleep there. Just as I was headed there, a familiar car came up beside me. The window rolled down.

"Hello, poopsykins." It was Leanne. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to find a place to be." I said sadly, pulling my hood off. "It's gonna snow harder."

"Eric's alone. I'm going to Mackey's for a while. You wanna go over there? Knock on the window, and he'll wake up and let you in."

"Thanks." I said smiling at her.

"Can mommy have a kiss?" she asked sticking her head out.

I leaned over and kissed her. She ruffled my hair and waited til I walked off. It didn't take long for me to get to Cartman's place. I walked into the back yard and to his window. I knocked for about five minutes before he opened it.

"Ay! What do you think you're doing… wakin' me up?" he asked. "Go whore yourself to Garrison and sleep with Mr. Slave." he spat.

"Please. I'm really cold, and it's gonna snow harder." I said into my coat.

"I can't understand you, Kinny. What did you say?" he asked.

"Cartman, seriously." I said as it started hailing. "Let me in."

"Fine. Want me to go open the door, or will you climb in through the window?" he asked.

"Open the door." I said sighing.

By the time I walked in, I was soaked. I hated him for making me wait out there for so long. Just because I have the power to die and come back, it doesn't mean I enjoy freezing to death.

"Why?" I asked as he walked away from me.

"Why what, you poor fuck?" he asked walking off.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked pulling off my wet jacket and following him to his room.

"The couch is over there." he spat.

"No! Answer me, dammit." I growled.

"Fuck off, Kinny." he muttered. "Just go to bed."

"Cartman, what the hell did I do to you? Am I just so far down in the social ladder that you can't be friends? Why the hell do you hate me so badly? What did I do to you?"

"Everything!" he shouted finally snapping. "You did everything! You walk the earth! You're breathing, alive, healthy! That's what you did to me!" he shouted lifting me off the ground and pulling me to him. He pinned me to the wall. "You're a fucking whore, McCormick!" he shouted.

"_Don't call me that!" I bellowed back. "I hate it when I'm called by my last name! It fucking irritates me."

"Then, that's more than likely why I'm doing it!" he yelled slamming my body into the wall.

"What the _hell did I do to you?" I asked forgetting about the pain in my ribs.

"I just told you!" he yelled.

"You made no sense." I said bitterly.

"You are a whore! You whore yourself for places to sleep in, food, porn mags, money! Everything, Kinny! You are a pig!"

"What?" I asked softly. "You want that title? You wanna be the high school manwhore?" I asked smiling blankly at him. "Because I'll trade places with you, _any day."

"You don't get it, do you, you filthy poor shit face!" he yelled picking me up and shaking me roughly. "I… hate… you! For whoring yourself to all those men and women just for simple needs that you could get taken care of right here!" he yelled.

You know how, sometimes, a certain song, or the way the scenery around you is, can associate with an experience that changes your whole life? And from that point in time on, whenever you hear that song, or see that scene set out in front of you, you will _always remember clearly what happened to you? Well, this was one of those days. It was snowing hard, and it was fucking cold. It was really dark out there, too. Eric Theodore Cartman began to violently sob. Tears flooded into his chocolate brown eyes, and he cried openly in front of me.

"You… fucking… fag! You could've gotten all your money, food, shelter, from _us! Mom and I care about you, Kinny! I rip on you for being poor, but you ripped on me for being fat. You know?" he asked bitterly. "That's what makes us who we are! You fucking shit!" he sobbed as he tossed me on to the bed.

"You're gonna kill me!" I moaned.

"Then, I'll kill you!" he yelled. "The difference between you and me, McCormick!" he spat. "Is that when you die, you'll be right back in five minutes. But me? You're killing me, and I can't come back when I die!" he yelled.

"I still don't get it." I muttered sitting up.

Cartman came running at me. He slammed me on to the bed, and lay on top of me, pinning me down. I gasped. I felt something strange as he did this. I felt closeness. I felt strange with him. Suddenly, he shouted looking into my face.

"We're gonna settle this here, and now, you dog!" he moaned.

Suddenly, without any preamble, he brought his lips crashing on to mine. I gasped audibly as he kissed me.

I've blown my share of dudes. I've seen my share of naked guys and gals alike. I've even fucked a few guys, and fucked dozens of girls. But I've never felt this way before. My cock would never get hard at the stimulation they gave me. I always made sure when I please someone, I'm the aggressor. But now, was different. As I lay here, Eric Cartman pinning me down, I stared at him. I felt a strange feeling. My heart beat really fast, and I wanted to shout. To jump. I wanted to scream and yell that I felt this way, it was just indescribable.

I felt a warm wet tongue push hesitantly at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, and he slipped in. He felt so good! So deliciously wonderful! So warm, alive. He felt so good on me!

"I fought for you when we were kids!" he sobbed pulling gently away. "I tried to push stem cell research for you to be able to live! I cried for you!"

"No!" I said bitterly. "The guys told me about that! You only tried to make your own Shaky's." I muttered softly.

"Well, what was I gonna do, Kinny! Beg for the coffin to be opened up so I can climb in with you? Shout and cry and throw a fit until they brought you back to life? I did plenty of that when I came home. I let you sleep at my place, I let you ride in my car! Shotgun!" he shouted straight into my face. "And you don't even look one bit in my direction. You don't even notice me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Gawl! How stupid can you get?" he sobbed.

"Really?" I whispered. "Really, Cartman?"

"Yes! And now, Kinny, you belong to me!" he yelled so loudly, I jumped. He pulled us both up with amazing strength, and wrapped me up in a bear hug. "You belong to me, Kinny!" he sobbed.

He was kissing me again. I let out a low moan as I felt my cock grow to its full seven inches.

Eric

I held him in my arms for a long time. I unwrapped my left arm from around him, and I lifted him off me. Still crying, I undressed my little blonde. I became painfully aware of how thin he really was, when I pulled his shirt off. I could feel each and every rib, and I could see all his muscles, strong, yet uncovered by any flesh at all. He felt hot to the touch, and I gently undid his jeans. I threw them on the floor as we sat on the bed, and I laid the naked brief clad Kenny in my lap. He looked so beautiful to me. So small, and defenseless. His golden blonde hair messy and ruffled by my recent scuffle with him. I leaned down and set him on the bed. I got up, and undressed. Lord, praise you for helping me grow into my baby fat! Praise you, Jesus! I joined Kenny on the bed, and pulled him on to me. He and I didn't know how, or when it happened. But we were both crying as we held, caressed, and kissed each other.

"Look at you, Kinny!" I sobbed caressing his body. "Look at you! Ho, Kinny! Kinny!"

My heart was broken as I looked at the lack of flesh on his body. As I looked at how helpless he was, how defenseless. He needed someone to care for him so badly.

"Look at you!" I sobbed as I gently held him. "Look at yourself, Ken. God, you're nothing but skin and bone. Look at my poor blonde God!" I sobbed.

"Please, Kinny!" I begged. "Tell me you belong to me. Tell me you need me just as much as I need… want… love you." I pleaded. "Kinny, I'm not just another blow job, or another fuck. I actually _love you, man!" I moaned.

"I love you, too, Cartman." he said through a sob.

I laid my blonde down on the bed, and I scooted downward. I wrapped my aching mouth around his hard throbbing boner, and began to suck. I licked up and down the shaft, I took his whole seven inches in my mouth, and deep throated him. If Stan, Kyle, or any other person would've walked in on us, I wouldn't have cared. I just kept on sucking on my beautiful blonde cerulean eyed misfit. He brought his frail arms to wrap around my head, and pulled me deeper into his body. His thighs gripping the sides of my head, and starting up a fucking motion.

Kenny

I moaned as my eyes streamed and I felt him sucking on me. My hands buried themselves deep in his chocolate brown hair. His movements got faster as he sucked and bobbed his head up and down on me. I moaned as the feelings over took me. I couldn't stop. But I didn't wanna shoot yet.

"Eric!" I moaned. "Please, stop! Stop! I'm going to shoot! Stop!" I moaned. "Please! I don't wanna cum yet!" I begged.

"You taste wonderful, Ken." he said through a soft sob. "You taste gorgeous."

He laid himself down on top of me again, and kissed me. Those perfect thin lips that had sneered at me so much. The same ones that uttered insults to me at every opportunity, were now kissing mine so lovingly, so tenderly, it was amazing. I didn't know human emotion could feel this good. His thin lips were soft and warm against mine, and I tasted myself on his tongue as I took charge and slipped into his mouth, this time. Those same lips that had once told me that he was going to find a cure for my terminal illness. The same face that I saw now in such a different way. We both moaned in unison as the kiss became unbearable. My ass was aching for him. I needed to be taken by Eric Cartman. Wait, was this really happening? Suddenly, my words got ahead of my realization.

"Mmmmmm!" I moaned pulling away from him. "I need you, Eric! I need you in the most intimate way! Make love to me! Fuck me, Eric! I want you deep, inside me!" I moaned. "Please, Eric!"

"Yeah?" he asked. "Are you sure? Can you take eight inches?" he asked softly. "Eight by two, to be exact." he muttered.

"Please! I'm still a virgin, if that's what you're worried about." I said softly. "No one can ever go there. But you?" I asked softly. "Please!"

"Anything for you, Ken." he whispered as he moved around on the bed.

It was my turn, and I was plunging down on his soft silky cock. I was licking him all over, getting him as wet as I could. He ran his fingers through my hair, and my heart beat really fast. I felt strange. I felt so strange. I needed more. I wanted more.

"Easy, Ken." he coaxed sweetly. "Don't take it too fast, Ken. It's all yours." he cooed.

All mine. … Suddenly my head was flooded with images of mom and dad. "Share some with your brother, Kenny! … Give a little to your sister, Kenny! … Kenny, share! … Kenny, we're sharing! … Share! Share! Share!" But now, it was different. Even when I whored myself to all those people, I had to share. Sometimes it would be two people I'd have to please. But now, it was different. This was _my Cartman. Only my Cartman. And I wouldn't have to share him with anyone. He was mine, and only mine. I stopped sucking him, and suddenly started shaking as my eyes streamed. My tears fell into his smooth crotch, covering his balls as I buried my face into him. He pulled me off gently.

"Are you okay? Was it too much?" he asked worried. That was genuine concern on my lover's face. Someone cared about me in this way. There was actually a living human soul out there that really wanted me. Needed me. Not for sex, or pleasure, but for something much more than that. Something deeper.

"No!" I moaned through the tears. "It's just… Please, Eric! Make love to me! I need you!" I pleaded.

Eric

Realization kicked me so hard in the balls, that it nearly shattered them. I was a dumb ass, I'll admit. When it came to people's feelings, I was incredibly hollow. But the look on Kenny's face taught me so much. A pleading look. He wanted me to take him. As if this mattered more than anything to him in the world. Right now… at this very moment. He cried in my arms as I lifted him up to me. Begging me to please make love to him. Please! He needed me. And that's when the realization kicked me. Painfully. Squar in the nuts. Kenny McCormick was… a manwhore. He was, a people pleaser. Because in the same way that I fed off my friends' humiliation to feel loved, he too tried to find a place where he could feel loved. Someone's loving caress, a loving hand to hold. A loving person who's shoulder he can lean on. And now, he needed me. To take him. To claim ownership of his body, mind and soul. Not as property, but as intimacy. He needed my love. He needed my arms to lie in, the sweet small blonde. He needed my obviously twisted personality to love his. He needed to belong. To feel loved and to love. And I realized as it hit me in the stomach, that that is all Kenny McCormic has been trying to do all along. Since we were little kids, and he ate the spleen in dissection lab, which is what started it all. He knew he could get money for things that he did, and he also looked for the intimacy. The care, the bond that comes with a strong healthy environment, and a good relationship. Straight, or gay. And here I was ripping on Stan, and Kyle. Who obviously were going to end up a couple, anyway. Anyone who matters could see that. My Kenny needed me so badly. His whole outlook of life could be depending on this very moment here… now.

As the snow fell outside my window, I lifted my lover's legs to my shoulders, and I touched my cock to his tight ass.

"It's going to hurt, Ken." I whispered softly. "Do you trust me?" I asked as my eyes filled with fresh tears.

The look he gave me could kill by breaking a sensitive heart into shatters. He nodded on the pillow as I slipped gently and slowly into his ass. His way too thin arms wrapped around my neck, and he held me close. He wanted as much closeness between us as he could have. He wanted to be loved, my cerulean eyed lover.

"Ugh! Eric!" he moaned as I slid all the way in. "Oh, you feel so good!" he moaned happily. "Ugh! Aw Eric! Deeper!" he pleaded wrapping his legs around my hips and pulling me inward. "Fuck! This is soho good!" he moaned. "So good!"

And so, I lay there with my little lover fucking him straight through the mattress as he begged for me to go deeper. Faster, harder. Kissing, caressing.

"Hold me closer!" he pleaded softly. "Hold me closer!" he moaned. "Please! Make love to me!" he begged.

Twenty minutes later, as I kept my rhythm, I reached down with one hand, and started stroking his throbbing cock. It didn't take long before he exploded into my stomach. His ass clamped down around me, and my love flowed into his ass as his love flowed into my hand, and coated my stomach and chest.

Kenny

He reached around and started stroking my hard on. I let my eyes slide shut, and I moaned sinking into the pure bliss that was Cartman. His hand playing madly with my rod while his fucking boner kissed my prostate madly. I moaned and he kissed me as I came. I felt a warm glow as his hot fiery love flowed into me. Adding to the flame that already burned when Cartman first kissed me. I let out a moan and I held him as close as I could as we both came in rivers, and kissed. I held him, never wanting this orgasm to subside. Never wanting this moment to end. I felt okay, for the very first time in my life.

Leanne

I walked into the house, and I heard noises. I thought my sons would be playing video games or something. I walked into the hall and the noises became a lot louder. It sounded like the bed was shaking, and something was slapping something else. I heard moaning and kissing, and I walked right up to the door frame. My son was making love to the boy he long obsessed over. He and Kenny were both moaning and writhing on the bed. I saw passion on his face, and I heard Eric yell and moan. I watched as the two lovers orgasmed, and I saw the need and want in Kenny. His eye lids flipped shut, and he moaned wildly as he came all over my son. Eric held him as close as he could as they both lay there spewing buckets on to the sheets. And just like that, it was over. Eric collapsed on to the boy, and they both lay there for what seemed like hours.

"You'll never need to leave again, Ken. This is your place." Eric said through tears. "You're mine, and nobody else's. Everything I've got is yours, Kinny." he promised. "I swear it, man."

"Eric?" Kenny sobbed softly. "Please. Don't let go of me. Please! Hold me really tight." Kenny begged. "Please, Eric!"

"Anything for you, Ken." my son said kissing the boy gently. "Anything."

Kenny and Eric both turned on their sides to face each other. "Stay inside me!" Kenny begged. "Please!" he moaned.

They both pulled the blankets on to each other, and with great strength, my son fixed up the covers protecting both of them from the cold. Kenny's head fell against Eric's shoulder, and his lids fell shut again.

"Ken." my son said softly kissing him. "I love you."

Tears filled Kenny's eyes and started to stream down on to the pillow. Probably the first I love you he's ever heard. Kenny smiled weakly at his lover and kissed him back. "I love you, too." he said as his sobs renewed.

"Don't cry, Ken. You belong to me. And I won't let anything get to you. Promise."

The next words from Kenny broke my heart in two. He looked so desperate, so bent on getting reassured.

"You promise?" he asked. "I won't have to share you with anyone else? And you won't have to do that with me?" he asked. "You and I just belong to each other?" he asked. He was looking for reassurance that his little piece of heaven only belonged to him.

"Yes, Ken." Eric said kissing him. "Only you."

With that, they both wrapped their arms around each other, and their eyes closed. I stood there for a while watching them as the snow fell outside my son's window. Soon, my boys were sleeping peacefully. I wiped a tear from my own eyes as I looked at the two lovers sleeping. Kenny had finally achieved what he wanted to accomplish. He had a purpose in life. He was loved, and he loved someone in return. He would never have to feel unsafe again.

Stan

Three weeks after the blizzard hit, I was standing in the stair well at Middle Park high. I was standing with my Jew, leaning against a wall. I was holding him tightly in my arms, kissing him. His eyes were closed as I held his small figure in my arms. Through a kiss, he mumbled those words I longed to hear.

"I love you, Stan." he said into my mouth.

"I love you, too, Kyle."

The door to the stairs opened, and Cartman came walking in. He took one look at us, and smiled.

"Hey, Jew." he said to Kyle. "How's your girlfriend, Stan?" he asked smiling perfectly at me. "Does she give it, or take it up the ass?" he teased.

"Don't." I said to Kyle who tried to break free of my hold to get over to him.

"No one else will know, if you choose it so." he said softly. "Just me."

"What's the catch, you fuck?" Kyle asked trying to free himself from me.

"There is none. The catch, you faggy Jew rat, is that I know how you are feeling right now. As he kisses you, as he holds you. As he looks into your eyes. I know how you feel." he muttered.

Just then, Kenny came walking in. He had come in through the outside exit, and he was wet from the drizzle that was starting up.

"Hey, Ken." Eric said as he and Kenny hugged. "I caught Stan making out with his day walking girl friend." he said smiling. "It looks like the princess found her lover."

"It's about time." Kenny said grinning at us. "I thought you two would kill yourselves before you actually did something about it." he said giving us a crooked smile.

"You knew?" Kyle asked as he relaxed a bit in my grip.

"Who doesn't?" Kenny said smiling at me.

"Let's just go to lunch before the bell rings." Kenny sighed. "I'm fucking hungry."

"Kinny, when aren't you hungry, you poor piece o' crap." Cartman said laughing as we all headed down stairs.


End file.
